Dust
Dust ( ) is the "currency" of Endless Space. Overview Origin "Dust" is the creation of a highly advanced race, the Endless, that traversed the galaxies tens of thousands of years before the gameplay begins. The Endless developed technology that was so advanced that they were able to upload their minds and consciousnesses into computers, thus gaining virtual immortality. Through their mastery of nano-engineering, the Endless created an infrastructure of nanobots and nano-computers to maintain their society. Some used these infinitesimally small machines to help maintain their biological bodies, while others used constructs of these nano-elements -- known collectively as "Dust" -- as virtual bodies once they uploaded themselves. The technology was sufficiently advanced to self-replicate itself and self-assemble. While individual motes of Dust had very limited computing power, the ability to "talk" and network was built in. As a result, "clouds" of Dust could form extremely sophisticated systems. However, while many of the Endless chose to become electronic consciousnesses, there were equally large numbers who kept to their bodies, gaining immortality instead through DNA manipulation, the use of dust to repair failing organs, cloning, etc. These two societies drifted apart, began to mistrust each other, championed different goals and uses of resources, and eventually fell into open conflict. *The "Virtuals" developed their versions of Dust to aid in communication and transport. It was refined to provide virtual bodies, pass electronic signals, collect and store energy, etc. *The "Concretes" developed Dust that excelled in manipulating the physical world: Improving building and transportation systems, attacking crop diseases, cleaning and sterilizing living spaces, etc. The Vodyani Heretic Isyander St.Shaiad claimed that the Endless stole the secret of the creation of Dust from an even more ancient race known as the Lost, who were murdered for it. Uses Dust is valuable and versatile. During the time of the Endless it improved computing systems and networks, added intelligence to things that were usually "dumb" (roads, buildings, tables, lights, clothing, etc.), and even locked itself together to form structures. Sufficiently large quantities of Dust could form networks and supercomputers; small quantities could assemble into cybernetic enhancements. The Endless came to rely upon Dust to the point where their civilization was almost symbiotic between life-forms and Dust. Their cities and ships contained enormous quantities of Dust; space stations and habitats were formed almost entirely from it. Today In the world of Endless Space, however, the Empires lack the ability of the Endless to understand and manipulate Dust. As the game goes on and technology improves, however, Dust will become increasingly useful as technologies are unlocked that allow Empires to better exploit it. On the other hand, because it is highly valuable and relatively easy to find (in this galaxy awash with the ruins of the Endless civilization), it has become the common currency of Endless Space. Like gold during the Age of Exploration, it is one thing that all societies, regardless of how different they are from each other, want and desire, except for the Harmony. Production Systems Population in systems generate directly to the empire. Hydrogen and Desert planets produce the highest base per . They also have the most effective exploitation. Improvements are available that boost dust production. The tax rate controls how much you earn directly. Multipliers (indicated by a "x") stack multiplicatively, while percentage modifiers stack additively. In addition, systems in an allied (but not your own) or neutral influence area have a x0.5 multiplier to , and systems in an enemy influence area have a x0.25 multiplier to . IND-Dust Conversion If you need extra , you can have systems produce it instead of constructing items. This produces 0.25 per point of . Trade Routes Trade routes are automatically created between friendly empires' systems. They produce a good amount of dust and science to the system per turn, depending on the distance and other factors. This can be increased by Improvements and Wonders. Consumption Dust is not used up each turn, like other resources. It is not inherently 'useful' and does not produce anything in itself, instead effectively acting as a capacity or supply cap for assets like ships and heroes. These can then be used in their respective roles to maintain control of systems, or boost system productivity. That being said, it is unwise to skimp on dust production as it will constrain the amount of ships/fleets you can deploy. Any surplus accumulates from turn to turn and may be spent on buyouts, retrofits, or diplomatic negotiations; these can convert it into or respectively. Upkeep *Heroes cost 2 per level per turn (minimum 2 ) to upkeep. Each rank of the Legendary Heroes trait reduces this by 2 . *Ships cost (0.4*max fleet ) per per turn to upkeep in vanilla, or (0.5*max fleet ) per per turn in Disharmony. Thus a Dreadnought (4 ) in an empire that has a CP limit of 22 will require 35 per turn to upkeep (44 in Disharmony). This cost remains the same regardless of whether the ship is in a fleet or in a hangar. *Improvements cost per turn to upkeep, depending on the improvement. Heroes You can spend to recruit a Hero. The cost to recruit a Hero is 20 plus 60 for every Hero you already have. If a Hero is injured, you will need to heal them. This cost is 25 per level on the turn the Hero is injured, but decreases every turn, depending on how fast heroes heal. Heroes Heal faster in factions with traits that reduce the cost per level, or for heroes who have a healing ability. Buyout You may spend to buyout a construction, which completes it at the end of the current turn. Doing so costs equal to ((remaining cost of the item)^1.25) * 0.7 (.35 on slow) Retrofiting Ships You may spend to retrofit a ship to an updated model of the same line. The cost is 0.5 of the total cost of the new model - not the difference. In Disharmony, retrofitting ships will immediately repair Special Modules. Unknown if this is a bug or game design feature. Miscellaneous Bonuses Your home system produces 2 extra dust (before taxes). Category:Basic resources